Noche de difuntos
by Cris Snape
Summary: No hay mejor noche que el 31 de octubre para intentar contactar con los familiares que hay al otro lado del velo. Para el minirreto de All Hallows' Eve "Rituales" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**NOCHE DE DIFUNTOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el minirreto de All Hallows´Eve "Rituales"_

* * *

La bruja es muy anciana. Las venas se le marcan en la piel pálida y el pelo blanco le cae sobre los hombros. Tiene la nariz achatada, la boca grande y casi sin dientes y está ciega. Viste enteramente de negro y aferra con manos temblorosas un bastón de madera brillante.

Omar Bennasar la recibe con amabilidad y la ayuda a entrar en la casa. Por un momento le extraña que venga sola pero entonces recuerda todas las historias que ha oído sobre ella y comprende que no necesita que nadie la guíe o la proteja.

—Muchas gracias por venir, doña Brígida. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—¡No! —Hace un gesto desdeñoso y echa a andar. Aunque nunca ha estado allí, no se tropieza con ningún mueble—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al corazón de la casa, obviamente.

Omar da un respingo, cierra la puerta de la calle y se dispone a guiarla al patio. Allí fue donde sus antepasados pusieron la primera piedra, el sitio al partir del cual se edificó toda la vivienda.

Mira de reojo a Nasir y Alina. Están expectantes. Han dejado a sus hijos al cargo de sus respectivas parejas, quienes tienen orden de no volver a casa hasta pasada la medianoche. Necesitan intimidad para llevar a cabo aquel ritual. Doña Brígida se lo ha advertido muy seriamente con palabras muy claras: si quieren ver a Fátima, sólo pueden estar presentes sus seres más queridos. Su marido y sus hijos.

—Aquí es —Informa una vez llegan a su destino. Doña Brígida alza un poco la cabeza y aspira profundamente.

—Sí —Parece satisfecha mientras vacía lo pulmones de aire—. Hay mucha magia aquí.

—La casa es muy antigua.

—Mejor así —La anciana da un par de patadas al suelo y sin mediar palabra tira el bastón y estira los brazos—. Vamos, quiero sentarme.

Omar le hace un gesto a su hijo para que le ayude. Entre los dos consiguen que doña Brígida se siente en el suelo en una postura relativamente cómoda. La anciana se remueve y gira la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—¿Es que no vais a sentaros? El ritual de invocación no va a hacerse solo.

Da la impresión de estar al borde de la paciencia. Alina intercambia una mirada divertida con su hermano pero Omar permanece serio y solemne mientras toma asiento. Doña Brígida agita las manos para que se agarren y pronto han formado un cuadrado, cada uno ubicado en un punto cardinal.

—Ahora no quiero que habléis. Ni una palabra, ni un suspiro. Ni un solo ruido.

No espera a que nadie asienta. Cierra los ojos y comienza a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras murmura frases en latín. Los tres Bennasar la observan en silencio, recordando cómo llegaron a esa situación.

Fue idea de Alina. No explicó cómo lo averiguó pero supo del talento como médium de aquella anciana y decidió que tal vez sería buena idea probar con aquel ritual de invocación. Todo mago sabe que el 31 de octubre es una noche especial puesto que la línea que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos es más fina que nunca, así que eligió ese día para intentarlo.

Alina supo que nadie pondría objeciones. Aunque han pasado muchos años, los tres siguen echando de menos a su madre. Seguramente Omar el que más. Alina una vez sugirió la posibilidad de que volviera a enamorarse y él lo negó categóricamente. Sigue amando a Fátima con toda su alma y sabe que jamás podrá querer a nadie como la quiso a ella. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero sería capaz de renunciar a muchas cosas con tal de volver a verla.

Alina espera que funcione. Quiere hacerles ese regalo a los dos. Y a sí misma, por supuesto. Observa a la bruja atentamente y está a punto de interrumpirla cuando los minutos pasan sin que ocurra nada. Por suerte, su letanía parece funcionar. Doña Brígida se pone rígida, su cabeza cae hacia adelante y se queda inmóvil.

Alina cree que se pondrá a hablar con la voz de su madre, igual que en las películas muggles. Pero no ocurre eso. Una luz blanca envuelve el cuerpo de la anciana y segundos después una figura corpórea y transparente aparece en el centro del pequeño cuadrado que han formado.

Es Fátima Vidal.

* * *

 _Esto es un minirreto así que lo voy a hacer mini de palabras. A lo mejor hubiera quedado más chulo al incluir alguna conversación entre los miembros de la familia pero no. Lo voy a dejar ahí._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
